What Could I Do?
by Salem
Summary: Digi Destined on Vacation in Hawaii! What is the surprise?!
1. What could I do? (part 1)

****

What Can I Do?

Note to Disclaimers: I don't and never will own Digimon so please don't sue me. Enjoy the fic! JerryMaxwell

What Can I Do?

The water felt cool under her fingertips. She let the water trickle down her face. "Ah, it's such a beautiful day!" Sora thought. She and the other Digi Destined were visiting a beach in Hawaii, in America. After the war with the dark masters, they decided to visit for vacation.

"I wonder where Mimi and Kari are. Oh well." Sora thought letting out a small sigh. They were older now. Sora was 18 as was Tai, Mimi, and Matt. Joe was 19 and Izzy was 17. The youngest were Kari and T.K., Kari and T.K. being 15. "Where is everyone?" Sora asked herself again. She watched as a girl and boy, about 15 she guessed, ran across the beach shore.

"T.K. and Kari, I always knew they liked each other." Sora thought. She sighed inwardly. "I'm so hungry." Sora thought as her stomach growled involuntarily. Sora decided to go find the others so they could go to dinner. She quickly slipped on her sandals and ran to where she finally spotted Mimi and Matt talking.

"Hey guys! Wanna go eat now?" Sora yelled to them. Joe looked up from where he and Gomamon sat. He nodded. Izzy kept typing on his computer while Tentamon hovered above him. Mimi and Matt nodded and Kari and T.K. smiled in response. 

Gatamon, Patamon, Biyoman, Gabumon, Agumon, and Palmon were sitting on a rock chatting and showing off to each other. 

"Finally, everyone agreed. But where is Tai?" Sora scanned the area for him. She didn't see him anywhere. "Tai, where are you?" Sora thought. Then she noticed someone's head sticking out from behind a rock. "Tai!" Sora knew it was him. He was the only one with such wild brown hair.

She ran over to him. "TAI! ARE YOU GONNA EAT WITH US?" Sora yelled to him. Tai turned around slowly. "YEAH!" He yelled over his shoulder. She had disturbed his thoughts. Not that he was bothered by her presence. He stood up, brushing off bits of sand from his swim trunks. He adjusted his goggles and slipped on his sandals. 

"Hey Sora. Where are we eating?" Tai asked as he walked to meet her. Sora smiled. "I think we're gonna eat at that seafood place, you know, by the hotel." Sora replied. Sora wrapped the swim shawl around her. "So let's go then because it's gettin really cold out here Tai." Tai nodded and they met up with the others.

"So what have you been up to?" Matt asked Tai and Sora as they walked up. Sora blushed and Tai smiled. "Nothing. Just meetin you guys so we can eat." Tai said. They all headed back towards the hotel and then to their rooms. Mimi, Sora, and Kari shared a room. Izzy, T.K, and Matt shared a room; Tai and Joe shared a room.

"Don't I look fab?" Mimi asked twirling around. Sora looked up from her journal. "You look nice Mimi." Mimi wore a light pink Hawaiian dress (go figure!) and a pair of pink sandals. Her hair was done up in a ponytail with a flower in it. Mimi giggled and headed towards the bathroom to put on make up. 

Kari entered the room in a tan colored dress. She had on straw sandals and a thin pullover sweater. Her hair was combed back nicely and she had a small flower tucked behind her ear. "Hi Sora. What are you doing?" Kari asked. "Just thinkin." Sora said. She headed towards the changing closet. "What are you gonna wear?" Kari asked curiously. Sora smiled and went to pick out her outfit.

Five minutes later she came out in a long blue silk skirt. She wore a loose purple tank top with blue shawl over it. Purple slip-ons covered her feet. She had put a purple flower in her hair. "Do I look nice?" Sora asked. She wasn't sure. "You look so pretty!" Mimi said. Kari walked over and handed her a tube of lip-gloss. "Use this, you do look pretty." Kari said. "Okay so everyone's ready?" Sora asked. They all nodded. "Then let's go!" Kari said as they left.

~~~~~In the boy's rooms...

"Hey Joe, can you pass me that vest over there?" Tai asked fiddling with his goggles. "You mean this one?" Joe asked picking up a dark blue vest. Tai nodded, and Joe tossed it to him. Tai buttoned the last button on his white shirt. He slipped on his hush puppies and finally the vest. He looked in the mirror. "How do I look Joe?" Tai asked. Joe nodded in approval. "How about me?" Joe wore a pair of khakis, with hush puppies, and an orange Hawaiian T-shirt. "You look nice too, Joe." Tai said. "Well, let's head out." Joe and Tai made their way to the restaurant. 

"Man I look good." Matt thought admiring himself in the mirror. He had on a green Hawaiian shirt, white pants, and a pair of black dress shoes. He ran his fingers through his hair. Izzy had a simple yellow Hawaiian shirt on, with brown shorts, and a pair of yellow tennis. T.K. came out of the bathroom wearing a white shirt, black pants, and hush puppies. He also wore a red button up vest over the white shirt. They looked at each other and nodded. Then they left for the restaurant.

~~~~~At the restaurant...

Sora waited nervously in her chair. She fiddled with the flower in her hair. Mimi and Kari sat to her left. Matt, Izzy, and T.K. had arrived. Matt sat next to Mimi and T.K. sat next to Kari. Izzy sat next to them. Suddenly Joe and Tai arrived. Sora looked up and almost gasped. Tai was so nice looking. Sora pursed her lips and looked back at the flower in her hands. Tai and Joe sat down. Sora could feel a blush creep up into her cheeks as she glanced sideways, seeing Tai. 

They started to chat, when the waiter came. They ordered their food and continued chatting while they waited. Sora began feeling uncomfortable and stood up. Tai looked at her. "Where are you going?" He asked suspiciously. Sora motioned to the edge of the balcony like patio. "I'm going over to look at the ocean." Sora replied. Tai gave her a questioning look. "What?" Sora asked. "Can you use some company?" Tai asked. Sora was hesitant, but slowly nodded. They walked over and leaned on the railing.

Sora was feeling somewhat queasy. She had wanted to leave because she was uncomfortable being there. Being there with Tai. She shifted uneasily on the railing. Her thoughts began wandering back to all the times he'd saved her and tried to protect her...

Flashback

*Tai is this really a good idea? It doesn't seem safe.*

*Don't worry Sora. I won't let anything happen to you. I will protect you.*

End of Flashback

Those words lingered in her head. *I will protect you...* Suddenly Sora snapped out of it. She became aware of a tapping on her shoulder. She looked to see Tai shaking her gently. "Hmm...What is it?" She asked. "The food is here." Tai said pointing to the table. They went back and sat down.

While they had been gone something happened because Matt had lipstick on his cheek and he was smiling like a fool. Mimi was giggling next to him. Kari was smiling at T.K. who smiled back. Joe and Izzy were trying to stay calm. Sora couldn't help but chuckle, as did Tai. 

  
After Dinner they decided to dance. Mimi and Matt asked the DJ who was putting on music to play a slow song. T.K. and Kari were sitting side by side. Kari was leaning on T.K., who had an arm around her shoulder. Joe and Izzy were talking to some girls by the DJ. Sora smiled. She was happy that Mimi and Matt hooked up and that Kari and T.K. had too. Then she frowned. She realized she had no one. She looked over and saw Tai talking to a girl. 

Sora sighed. The girl was much prettier than she was, Sora admitted to herself. The girl had long black hair, green eyes, and tan skin. Sora looked at her outfit with distaste. The girl wore a red mini skirt, red heels, and a red tube top (that's a lot of red, huh?). Sora hung her head. "What should I do now?" Sora thought. She looked up again, her eyes meeting a horrible sight. She saw Tai dancing with the girl.

Sora watched as a tear slipped down her cheek. She stood up and headed for the door. As she passed Tai and the girl, he grabbed her arm. "Sora, I'd like you to meet Sarah, my girlfriend." Tai said. Sora cringed as the words "my girlfriend" sunk in. Then suddenly she spun around and took off. She ignored Tai's calls as she ran blindly into the night. "What am I gonna do?" 

To be continued...

(So is this good? It does have somewhat to do with my poem, "This Dance". Anyway I should have the next chapter out by Friday. Please send reviews! See ya!)

~~~~~JerryMaxwell~~~~~


	2. What could I do? (part 2)

****

What Could I Do?

note to disclaimers: I don't own Digimon and never will so please don't sue me. Anyway enjoy my fic!

~~~~~JerryMaxwell~~~~~

Sora continued running through the night. Her heart ached and she felt sick. She ran all the way to the beach shore. As she came to a stop, she tripped on her skirt and fell in the water. She hugged her knees to her chest and sat in the cold water.

She shivered as a breeze blew by. The words kept ringing in her ears. "My girlfriend" Tai had said. Sora lifted her head and looked at the moonlight. Her hot tears burned her cheeks as they slipped down without mercy. She hung her head again, letting the drops of water slide down her wet hair. She took the flower from her hand and twirled it. 

Then she let it fall down into the water. It floated away slowly as the breeze pushed it. Slowly, Sora set her head down again, waiting for some kind of comfort.

~~~~~At the restaurant...

Tai wandered around the whole restaurant in search for Sora. He had seen the look in Sora's eyes when he'd told her Sarah was his girlfriend. Right after she'd run out, Tai told Sarah he needed to talk to her. Sarah nodded in understanding. 

"SORA!" Tai called as he wandered down towards the beach shore. He was about to head towards the hotel when he spotted a figure sitting down in the water. Tai ran over calling to her. "SORA! SORA WE NEED TO TALK!" Tai shouted. 

Sora heard Tai and looked up momentarily. As he came closer she put her head back down. Tai hesitated before stepping in the water. He cringed as the cold water filled his shoes. His pants were soaking wet but he didn't care. He sat down next to her. "Sora? Are you gonna talk to me?" Tai asked.

"What about Tai?" Sora asked in a hushed whisper. Tai inched closer to her. Sora moved away. "Well, what's wrong? Are you mad at me?" Tai asked. Sora lifted her barely, and nodded. Tai looked at her puzzled. "Why Sora?" Tai asked.

"I'm not mad, just...upset." Sora said. Tai looked at her questioningly. "Why are you upset?" Tai asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew. "Because I...I dunno." Sora said. She stood up and began walking out of the water. Tai stood up and followed her. 

Sora wiped her eyes without Tai seeing and continued out of the water. Tai followed her until they were on the sand. Sora spun around. "Why are you following me Tai?" Sora asked, trying to hide the hurt in her voice. Tai heard it and walked over to her till he was standing right in front of her. 

Sora looked up at him sadly. "Sarah is over there. She's waitin for you, Tai." Then it hit him. Tai couldn't help but feel rotten. Now he understood why Sora was upset. Sora liked him, and the worst thing was, he liked her. No, he loved her, he always had. Tai watched as Sora turned her back to him. Tai reached out and touched her shoulder. 

Sora turned around and faced him. "Wha...?" Sora asked. Tai looked at her with longing. "Sora I...I.." Tai said. Sora's eyes became hopeful. "What is it Tai?" Sora asked. "Do you wanna dance?" Tai asked taking her hand. Sora nodded hesitantly.

__

This Dance I'll dance with you,

In the twilight tonight.

Your eyes will twinkle under the stars,

Your dress will shimmer in the moonlight.

Your hair, the color of maple,

Will smell fresh like Mayflowers.

Your skin is baby soft,

Pale with rosy cheeks.

The firelight will dance on your face,

Illuminating your every feature.

I'll sit and watch you with a smile,

All my thoughts will focus on you.

******

This dance I'll dance with you,

In the bright moonlight tonight.

I will imagine it with smiles,

The dance that will be perfect.

Your touch is as warm as the summer sun,

Your grasp is as safe as a winter's cold.

Your clothes smell of honey and mocha,

Your hair looks like fire burning in the night.

The firelight dances off your eyes,

The moonlight shining on your face.

I watch as you smile at me,

That smile that melts my heart.

******

I stand up and walk to you,

I offer you my hand.

******

I watch as you walk to me,

You offer me your hand.

******

"May I have this dance?" I say,

Your eyes sparkle and you say yes.

******

You walk to me and ask "May I have this dance?"

My eyes sparkle with happiness and I reply yes. 

******

I smile as we walk to the floor,

I take you in my grasp. 

I wonder, can you possibly feel the same?

******

I smile to myself and think,

"How great this feels." 

You wrap your arms around me, Can you feel the same?

******

"Sora?" Tai asked as they continued dancing in silence. Sora looked up, a tear slid down her cheek. "Yes, Tai?" She asked. "I have something to tell you." Tai said as he pulled Sora closer. "What?" Sora asked. "I...I love you." Tai said finally. Sora's eyes were wide with surprise.

******

__

I look at you and smile again,

The face I love reappearing instantly.

I lean over and whisper to you,

Whisper the words that I wanted to say.

Your eyes become wide as I look at you,

I slip a finger over your mouth to quiet you.

I lead us out to the terrace,

We sit there in an awkward silence. 

I start to panic as the silence grows longer,

The eerie silence that neither us will break.

******

"You...You love me?" Sora asked. Tai nodded, the color draining from his cheeks. Sora looked away. Tai began to panic. "Sora?" Tai asked. "You...don't feel...the same?" He asked hesitantly.

******

__

You whisper the words I want to hear,

The words I want to say to you.

My eyes go wide with surprise,

As you quiet me with a single finger.

You lead me onto the terrace,

And we sit in silence.

You seem so tense,

So awkward, yet still.

The silence grows longer,

The silence we both dare not break.

******

Sora turned to him. "I do Tai. I do." Sora said. Tai smiled leaning over.

******

__

Tai?" You say to me,

Breaking the silence that bothered me so.

"Yes Sora?" I say to you,

My expression full of hope.

"I feel the same way." You say,

You look down at the ground.

I pick you up and twirl you around,

Letting the feeling sink in.

I finally bring you to eye level,

I stare into your hazel eyes.

I touch your lips with mine,

And let out all the feelings,

The feelings I held inside.

******

Sora leaned in too. She was nervous but didn't listen to her body.

******

__

"Tai?" I say to you,

As I break the awful silence.

"Yes Sora?" You respond back,

I see the hope flicker in your eyes.

"I feel the same way." I say,

I turn to stare at the ground.

You pick me up and twirl me around,

As I let this feeling enrapture me.

Finally you look at me,

Bringing me to stare at you.

You slowly lean towards me,

Touching my lips with yours.

I let myself fall into your grasp,

Going weak for the feeling of this,

The feeling you felt for me.

Then they kissed. When they parted, Sora leaned On Tai's chest. 

"I love you Tai." She whispered. "I love you too, Sora." Tai said.

******

And now we stand outside,

Dancing in the moonlight.

Dancing to a beautiful song,

A song that you and I can hear.

This perfect dance we both imagined,

The perfect dance that came true.

******

The end.

(So what did you pees think? I hope ya liked it. See ya latez!)

~~~~~JerryMaxwell~~~~~


End file.
